Corps à Cœur
by Temi-Chou
Summary: Il l'aimait avec son corps, comme il n'avait jamais donné son cœur auparavant, comme lorsque le bruissement d'un drap sur deux êtres emmêlés finit par devenir la mélodie du bonheur.


Tout d'abord, il faut que vous sachiez que c'est pas ma faute. Ce pairing me trotte dans la tête depuis un petit moment.

Ensuite, il faut que vous sachiez que ce n'est pas ma faute. Mes doigts ont écrit ça tout seuls, j'avais dû laisser mon cerveau quelque part où je ne peux pas le récupérer.

Enfin, il faut que je vous dise que ce n'est pas faute mais je crois que je commence à bien aimer ce pairing.

Bref. Bonne lecture !

**Edit du 25 février :** Rendons à César ce qui est à César, le titre, "Corps à cœur", appartient à Elle Sid, qui a écrit un OS HPDM, sur le fandom Harry Potter, donc, avec ce titre.

* * *

><p><strong>Corps à cœur.<strong>

Il aimait avec le corps, incapable de faire autrement que d'exprimer tout ceci avec ses mains, avec ses lèvres, comme s'il s'agissait du seul moyen qu'il possédait pour s'assurer que c'était bien elle qui était là, près de lui, qu'elle était bien celle avec qui il partageait sa vie, son lit et cette aventure sans attache.

Corps à corps. Sa seule façon de lui avouer à demi-mots, à demi gestes – toujours empreints d'une douceur que personne d'autre qu'elle ne lui connaissait – ce qu'il voulait faire avec elle, elle qui avait su le troubler, le charmer, l'ensevelir de tout son caractère enflammé, lui qui ne voulait plus mourir autrement que sur le bûcher qu'elle ravivait sans cesse.

Il l'aimait avec son corps, pour ne pas confesser à voix basse qu'elle avait changé sa vie, bien plus que Sacha et leur ultime match, bien avant qu'il ne se découvre une passion pour la recherche, bien avant qu'il ne cesse de se fourvoyer sur lui-même. Elle avait toujours été là, près de Sacha, à aimer cet imbécile dans un secret de Polichinelle et peut-être, une fois, s'était-il demandé ce que ça ferait d'être aimé aussi fort, en dépit de ses défauts, avec ses défauts.

Corps à corps. Il leur avait fallu des années entières pour se croiser une nouvelle fois, par le plus grand des hasards, sur un chemin menant à Céladopole, Elle allait, joyeuse et pimpante, retrouver ses amis à la finale de la Ligue Hoenn, ayant enfin pu se libérer pour aller voir Sacha et les autres. Il traînait en ville, après un cours théorique qui avait donné un coup presque fatal à son désir de devenir professeur Pokémon. Ils s'étaient simplement percutés, à un croisement, aucun d'eux ne regardant où leurs pas les menaient.

Le choc les avait mis à terre, l'un comme l'autre et, plus prompt à se redresser qu'elle, il lui avait tendu une main, bafouillant de vagues excuses qu'elle n'avait même pas pensé à accepter, inquiète pour le Marill qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, comme elle tenait auparavant un Togépi.

— Régis ? avait-elle hoqueté quand elle avait relevé les yeux sur la personne qui l'aidait à se mettre debout.

Elle avait épousseté ses vêtements et il avait hoché la tête, ne voulant pas montrer qu'il avait totalement oublié son prénom. Sans prendre le temps de lui demander s'il allait bien, ou même juste de faire semblant de s'intéresser à lui, elle était repartie en courant, effrayée à l'idée de rater son train et Régis avait froncé les sourcils. Il s'en souvenait très bien, il avait observé le short jaune de la rousse s'éloigner en se demandant ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter moins d'attention que Sacha. C'était bien la première fois – à part ses anciennes pom-pom-girls – qu'une femme lui préférait le quatrième dresseur du Bourg Palette.

Corps à corps. Il baissa les yeux et remonta ses mains le long du corps qui allait et venait lascivement sur le sien, lui arrachant des soupirs de plaisir. Il frôla la peau douce et blanche du ventre tendu et agrippa les hanches en gémissant. Est-ce qu'elle se rendait compte, au moins, comment juste effleurer ses cheveux aux odeurs d'embruns le rendait fou ?

Il l'aimait avec son corps, comme il n'avait jamais donné son cœur auparavant, comme lorsque le bruissement d'un drap sur deux êtres emmêlés finit par devenir la mélodie du bonheur. Elle ouvrit les yeux et malgré la pénombre de la chambre d'hôtel, il devina quel regard elle portait sur lui, la force de l'habitude, l'habileté de l'imagination. Ce fut à elle de gémir, quand les mains de Régis remontèrent le long de son corps, se perdant dans son cou.

Il n'avait jamais été capable, même après toutes ces années, de lui murmurer son doux secret, son horrible secret, celui qui briserait toutes les lois établies entre eux tacitement. Il n'avait jamais osé lui confesser que dans leurs affrontements, leurs jeux sexuels, il avait fini par se perdre, par y perdre une partie de lui, qu'à force de miser son corps, elle avait raflé son cœur. Du corps au cœur, il y avait plus qu'un défaut de prononciation.

— Ondine, souffla-t-il. Je… Je…

Il perdit le reste de sa phrase quand elle leva des prunelles embuées de plaisir sur le tableau au-dessus du mur, sale manie qu'elle avait pour oublier que celui qu'elle avait en dessous d'elle n'était pas celui qu'elle rêvait d'avoir. Elle se pencha sur lui et glissa ses lèvres dans son cou, ses mains accrochées à ses cheveux, haletant toujours plus fébrilement que jamais. Elle souriait, expirant par la bouche, inspirant par le nez et elle mordilla son oreille, avant de lui murmurer :

— Tu… Tu sens bon…

Prenant sur lui de couper l'instant t, prenant le risque de saboter le plaisir de la jeune femme, il inversa les positions, pour attraper ses mains et les remonter au niveau de sa tête enlaçant leurs doigts, alors qu'elle lui lançait un regard un peu furieux.

— Sadique… Pourquoi… ?

Cœur à corps. Il voulait lui faire l'amour à sa façon, laisser ses gestes avouer la passion qui l'animait quand il pensait à elle, pas uniquement à son corps, mais aussi à son caractère, à ses petites manies, celles qu'il retrouvait, week-end après week-end, nuit après nuit, année après année. Combien de temps déjà, que la vie s'était moquée d'eux en lui faisant rater sa correspondance ? Combien de temps depuis cet instant où il l'avait retrouvée au centre Pokémon où il allait faire une demande de stage ? Elle avait bu son chagrin de ne pouvoir assister à la finale, justifiant cette ivresse par un besoin de liesse. Il s'était simplement tu. Il avait bu pour boire, il avait bu sans raison louable, pour se complaire dans le rôle d'âme charitable, dans le seul but de se donner une distraction.

Cœur à cœur. L'alcool n'avait pas délié leurs langues et ils étaient restés muets, à ruminer l'un comme l'autre leurs sombres humeurs. Puis finalement, l'alcool avait fini par délier leurs désirs, restés sourds aux appels pendant des années, chacun attendant quelque chose qui ne viendrait pas. Ils avaient cédé à cette impulsion, mus par leur ivresse, leur envie de se dire que foutu pour foutu, autant terminer la journée de façon convenable.

Ils avaient échangé des gestes empressés et maladroits, des gestes violents, plein d'impatience, peu de tendresse, moins de douceur encore.

Avaient-ils regretté ? Ils s'étaient furieusement évités lors de la réunion traditionnelle après la tout aussi traditionnelle défaite de Sacha lors de son match. Régis se demandait encore pourquoi ce crétin s'obstinait, alors qu'il n'arrivait jamais à rien d'autre que vaincre dans des compétitions de seconde zone.

Regards fuyants, paroles à double sens, ils s'étaient cherchés tout en se repoussant, jeu plaisant auquel Régis avait fini par prendre goût, en l'espace d'une petite heure, juste avant qu'Ondine ne prenne le parti de l'ignorer tout simplement. Vexé, Régis avait alors dragué la nouvelle amie de Sacha, cette petite brune sans saveur nommée Aurore, Ondine avait répliqué en faisant de l'œil à Sacha et, sans qu'ils ne comprennent pourquoi, ils s'étaient retrouvés de nouveau dans une petite chambre d'hôtel, alcoolisés jusqu'à la lie.

— Plus fort… Pitié…

Corps à corps. Il sourit tendrement avant d'accéder à la requête de sa compagne, cessant de la torturer par de lents va-et-vient tout aussi frustrants pour lui que pour elle, ne lâchant pas les mains qu'il tenait, geste qu'il n'avait jamais, ils s'étaient promis qu'ils réserveraient ça à l'amour.

Parce qu'ils avaient fini par parler de ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Après quelques mois qui suivaient déjà plusieurs semaines à se retrouver dans la ville d'études de Régis, pour passer deux jours sans bouger de la chambre à coucher qu'il louait dans un hôtel, n'ayant pas le courage de prendre un appartement. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle préférait. Qu'un appartement bien à lui lui donnerait l'impression qu'ils étaient ensemble. Puis elle avait demandé confirmation. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble ?

— Ondine… Je…

— Je…

Cœur à cœur. Explosion de plaisir, la deuxième pour Ondine. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se sourirent, comprenant ce qu'ils avaient failli dire au même moment. Régis s'écarta d'elle, pour effectuer quelques gestes triviaux qui gâchaient l'instant, mais qui étaient cruciaux pour la bonne santé. Ondine attrapa le drap dans un froissement léger pour s'en recouvrir et s'installer dans le dos de Régis, l'enlaçant doucement, déposant ses lèvres à la base de sa nuque. Les mains d'Ondine se lièrent sur le torse de Régis. Elle l'étreignait, respirant à pleins poumons, souriant béatement de cet aveu qui avait failli lui glisser de la bouche, alors qu'elle ne voulait hisser le drapeau blanc dans leur guerre qu'après une bataille.

— Régis ?

Il ne répondit pas, fixant seulement les mains d'Ondine qui étaient liées sur son corps, pas très loin de son cœur qui s'affolait un peu trop.

— Je t'aime.

Il ne répondit pas plus, maudissant son incapacité à dire les sentiments, à ne pouvoir les exprimer qu'avec son corps, alors qu'elle restait appuyée sur lui, dans un mutisme compréhensif. Elle avait senti son cœur s'arrêter de battre à l'unisson de celui de Régis, quand elle avait compris ce qu'elle venait de murmurer. Cet unisson, cette union lui suffisait. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus.

De corps à corps en corps à corps, ils avaient renouvelé l'erreur de prononciation.

De cœur à cœur, dans le silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Non, franchement, c'est intéressant d'écrire sur eux, ça a au moins le mérite d'être un peu moins évident qu'un AAML tout simple. Bref, petit texte que je me suis quand même bien amusée à écrire, comme un coup de vent, en une petite heure, au fond de mon lit, alors que je voulais dormir après avoir comaté devant un SasuNaru guimauvisant et nul à souhaits. Raté, comme dirait l'autre.<strong>


End file.
